Walks in the park
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Cordelia's six month old son won't sleep so she takes him for a walk. She doesn't expect to find help from a man in the park. Frank Castle/Punisher one shot.
The baby was finally asleep. Cordelia carefully laid her son down in his crib, holding her breath so she wouldn't wake him up. Once he was safely tucked in, she backed away cautiously and slipped out of his room. Letting out a deep breath, she went into the bathroom to wash that day's stains off her skin. Her shirt was covered in baby spit up, breast milk stains, and stretched to within an inch of its life. Having a baby was harder than she expected, especially when she was alone. Taking the time she had, Cordelia ran a brush through her hair then yanked it into a ponytail. As soon as she got her hair secured, the baby started to cry. Holding back tears of her own, she went to pick him up.

"Please go to sleep." Cordelia held him against her shoulder, rubbing his back and bouncing on her heels. "Please."

Her pleas went unnoticed by the screaming infant and she pulled her shoes and jacket on before wrapping her son in a blanket and going for a walk. She didn't know how much good it would do but she needed some air and was hoping the walk would calm the baby. No matter how many times she called the doctor, he kept telling her it was colic, that the baby would stop crying eventually. But it was going on two weeks now and neither one of them had slept that much. Cordelia was at the end of her rope. Walking the path at the park, she kept rubbing her son's back, shushing him softly. She had walked two laps around the park before she noticed the man sitting on the bench at the carousel. He was watching her.

"Do...do you need some help?" He asked, gesturing to the screaming baby.

"No, I—I'm okay." Cordelia lied with a weak smile. Adjusting her son, she spoke over his screaming. "I'm sorry if he's bothering you."

"He's fine."

"He's got colic." Her voice broke as her efforts to soothe the baby failed. Sniffling, she begged the baby, "Please stop crying."

"Here." The man stood and reached for the baby. At Cordelia's hesitance, he said, "I won't hurt him. I swear."

She handed her son to this stranger, who held the baby with the confidence of a professional. The baby curled against his chest as he walked a few steps with him, bouncing as he did so. Cordelia sat on the bench and watched this man with her son. She could hear him murmuring to the baby as he walked and then a few minutes later, the crying stopped. The stranger had a half smile on his face as he took a few more steps then sat next to Cordelia. The baby was snoring peacefully on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" She asked in amazement.

"My boy had colic when he was a baby." The man replied, his palm covering most of the baby's back, his thumb stroking him carefully.

"Well, thank you, Mr...?"

"Castle." He answered. "Frank Castle."

"I'm Cordelia." Looking at her son, she sighed. "I know I should take him and let you get back to your night but he's barely slept in two weeks."

"Nah, I'm fine." Frank assured her. "I ain't held a baby in a long time."

"Are you from around here?" Cordelia yawned but tried to cover it with her hand.

Frank took in the mother in front of him, spit up stains on her shoulders, exhaustion in her eyes, and tension in her muscles. "You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep unless he's asleep." She replied. "And he's currently declared war on sleep."

Frank snorted, the noise causing the baby to lift his head and glance around before settling against his shoulder once more. Cordelia put her arm on the back of the bench, resting her head in her hand. "You're so good with babies. Any chance I could hire you to get him to sleep?"

He chuckled softly. "Guy like me ain't much for babysitting."

"Well, you're good at it." She yawned again.

Frank didn't reply, just savored the feel of a baby against his chest and sniffed the baby's head discreetly. He smelled like baby, and Frank took another sniff. The baby's fingers curled against his shirt, clutching the fabric tightly in his little hands. The baby shifted, lifting his head and turning so his head was nestled against Frank's neck. Frank stiffened and glanced at Cordelia, who had fallen asleep on the bench, her head resting on her arm. Deciding to the let the tired woman get a little sleep, Frank settled in for a few hours of sitting. The baby stirred once more, whimpering softly and Frank murmured gently, "One batch, two batch. Penny and dime..."


End file.
